Lo ocurrido anoche no fue un sueño
by Ledayy
Summary: Aunque nadie le creyera Stan lo sabía, lo ocurrido anoche no era un sueño, estaba seguro de eso. Abrió los ojos y se revolcó en la cama intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, olvidar la extraña sensación en su estómago.


**Holaaaaa a todos...**

**Aqui les traigo el Stenny prometido, me disculpo mil veces U.U he estado muy ocupada, creo que me tardare en escribir las parejas que me pidieron porque hoy me paso algo que convertire en una historia larga. Pronto la empezaré a publicar, quiero primero terminarla toda.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH CHICOXCHICO**

**Pareja principal: StanxKenny (Stenny)**

**Mención: CartmanxKyle (Cartyle)**

**Summary: **Aunque nadie le creyera Stan lo sabía, lo ocurrido anoche no era un sueño, estaba seguro de eso. Abrió los ojos y se revolcó en la cama intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, olvidar la extraña sensación en su estómago.****

**South Park no es mío, de haberlo sido Stan se ubiera podido despedir de Kenny antes de morir, pero es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo ocurrido anoche no fue un sueño<strong>

Aunque nadie le creyera Stan lo sabía, lo ocurrido anoche no era un sueño, estaba seguro de eso. Abrió los ojos y se revolcó en la cama intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, olvidar la extraña sensación en su estómago. No lo soportó más, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número. La línea sonó, el que contestó fue su amigo rubio un poco adormilado e irritado.

-¿Quién carajo?

-Kenny…- dijo Stan aliviado y sorprendido

-por dios Stanley, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Marsh no contestó, colgando rápidamente, le había contestado, pero entonces… no, estaba seguro que lo de anoche había sido real. Volvió a descolgar el teléfono, marcando otro número

-¿bueno?- respondió un adormilado pelirrojo

-Kyle… tengo que preguntarte algo

-¿no puede esperar a la clase Stan?

Marsh miró su reloj, eran las 5 AM, tenía clase dentro de 2 horas, pero el pelinegro no podría soportar la duda ese tiempo.

-no Kyle, tengo que preguntártelo ahora

-bueno, dime

-¿Kenny murió anoche?

_Flash back_

_Los 4 chicos se habían reunido para ver un especial de Terrence y Philip, aún después de 10 años ese programa seguía al aire. Era un especial muy esperado por los chicos, se reunieron en casa de Stan donde había bebidas y botana, se rieron mucho, pero el programa acabó más tarde de lo esperado, Cartman regresó a su casa en auto, pero se negó a llevar a Kenny o Kyle. El pelirrojo regresaría a casa acompañado del padre de Stan cuando este regresara del trabajo. Kenny tenía que irse ya. Kenny se despidió de sus amigos_

_-adiós Ken- dijo Kyle_

_-ten cuidado Kenny- dijo Stan_

_-adiós chicos- dijo Kenny_

_Pero cuando cruzaba la calle, un camión lo arrolló. El cuerpo de Kenny fue aplastado por las 10 ruedas de ese camión ¿Qué demonios hacía uno de esos a esas horas en South Park? Stan abrió los ojos sin asimilar lo ocurrido, solo veía sangre y el cuerpo de su amigo en el pavimente._

_-¡oh dios mío, mató a Kenny!- dijo Stan_

_-¡hijo de puta!- gritó Kyle _

_Luego de decir eso el pelirrojo entró a la casa sin prestar ya atención al cuerpo de Kenny. Stan se sorprendió por esa actitud, ¡acababan de matar a su amigo! Pero de todas maneras regresó junto con él. Rato después se fue de ahí Kyle, y el cuerpo de Kenny ya no estaba en la calle, solo el enorme charco de sangre._

_Fin flash back_

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Stan?, pensé que me preguntarías algo serio

-¡responde Kyle!- dijo Stan asustado al recordar ese accidente

-no Stan, Kenny está bien, ahora duérmete- dijo colgando

No, Stanley estaba seguro que su amigo había sido atropellado la noche anterior. Ahora estaba vivo de nuevo y al parecer nadie notó su muerte ¿eso tenía sentido? Debía de preguntarle a su amigo, él de seguro lo recordaba. Lo tenía que recordar, si no tendría que pensar seriamente en que se estaba volviendo loco. Bajó de la cama, ya no podría dormir lo que quedaba de la noche. Se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera, entrando al agua con su pijama todavía puesta, le costaría bastante reponerse de esa imagen de muerte.

Kenny colgó el teléfono confundido ¿Por qué le había llamado Stan a las 5 de la mañana? La noche anterior había muerto por milésima vez, y pasó justo los mismo, la misma frase por parte de sus amigos. Lo que no se explicaba era que Stan le hubiera respondido con un hilo de voz, como incrédulo de que le hubiera contestado él ¿Qué le habrá picado?

-¿era una de tus putas?- preguntó su hermano Kevin en el marco de la puerta

-cállate Kevin- dijo Kenny volviendo a recostarse

En la parada de autobús estaba Kyle y Cartman peleando como siempre, era una rutina a la que Stan ya estaba tan acostumbrado que no prestaba casi nada de atención a sus discusiones.

-¡no llames puta a mi madre culón!

-cállate judío, tu madre es una puta

-al menos nos alió en la revista de putas adictas otra vez

-¿Cuál otra vez? ¡Solo fue esa edición de octubre hace 10 años, judío de mierda!

Stan se había agarrado el puente de la nariz, tanto griterío le estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza ¿Cómo es que no podrían recordar ese terrible hecho? ¿Qué tal si Kenny había muerto antes y no lo recordaba? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

En ese momento llegó Kenneth con su típica capucha naranja cubriéndole un poco el rostro, pero no tanto como cuando eran niños

-hola chicos- saludó McCormick

-k-Kenny- volvió a decir Stan sorprendido

-hasta que llegas jodido pobre

-cállate Cartman, al menos mi madre no salió en la revista de putas adictas otra vez

-¡dejen en paz a mi madre maricas de mierda!

Stan miraba incrédulo a Kenny, el autobús estaba por llegar, tenía que preguntarle si podrían verse en privado, no era buena idea mencionar un tema tan delicado frente al culón

-Kenny, tengo que hablar contigo

-claro Stan

-puede ser en el receso, es algo privado

-ahh, quieren un cuarto para que se acaricien como lo hacía Stan con su novio mormón- dijo Cartman

-cállate culo gordo- dijo Stan

-está bien- respondió Kenny

Stan no podía concentrase en la clase, en cada oportunidad volteaba a ver a Kenny intrigado. La duda le estaba carcomiendo demasiado, no podía distraer su mente con nada, demonios, no lograría llegar a receso tranquilo. Lo peor era que la molestia en el estómago empeoraba, era algo muy parecido a las náuseas y empeoraba cada vez que miraba a Kenny, de seguro eran solo nervios.

La campana del almuerzo sonó, sacando a Stan de sus pensamientos y volviéndolo a sumergir en un mar de nervios. La sensación en el estómago volvió mientras se ponía de pie. Kenny estaba hablando con unas cuantas chicas, ligando como siempre.

-tengo que irme chicas- dijo Kenneth al ver a Stan esperándolo

-pero Kinny- dijeron todas

-hablaremos en otra ocasión

Kenny fue con Stan. El pelinegro tenía el seño fruncido ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar rodeado de mujeres que lo tocaban y acompañaban? Ninguna de esas putas quería a Kenny de verdad. Apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, un momento, estaba… celoso, la sensación en el estómago se hizo más fuerte

-no sé porqué siempre tienes que actuar como una puta- estalló Stan

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-siempre estas ofreciéndote a las chicas como una puta, demonios Ken

-¿eso que te afecta?

-te comportas así desde que tuviste tu programa como "el loco Kenny", desde entonces eres un puta con todos…

-contigo no

Stan se paró en seco, el enojo estaba llenándolo y la molestia en el estómago iba en aumento

-¿Qué te pasa Stan? ¿Estás celoso de esas chicas?- dijo bromeando, no se esperaba la reacción de su amigo

Las mejillas de Marsh se pusieron rojas, la nausea le llegó a la garganta haciendo que tragara en seco. Kenneth tenía razón, estaba actuando como si estuviera celoso.

-c-claro que no…

Ok, ahora Kenny si estaba confundido, algo le pasaba a su amigo y el hecho de que estuviera rojo de los pies a la cabeza no le ayudaba en nada. No quería pensar que Stan fuera… no, eso era imposible

-¿de eso era lo que querías hablarme?- dijo Kenny

-no, es sobre… pues… Stan estaba demasiado nervioso, se frotaba nudillos como si fuera Butters y tartamudeaba como si fuera Jimmy- Kenny… yo…

-"oh demonios no digas eso Stan, por favor…"- pensó Kenny

Yo… vi que morías anoche… te atropelló un auto, estoy seguro

Kenny suspiró, en parte aliviado, aunque le quedó la sensación de desear haber escuchado las palabras que se había imaginado. Esperen un momento ¿Stanley Marsh dice que recuerda una de sus muertes? El rostro de Kenny se llenó de una enorme sorpresa, pero logró controlarse a tiempo.

-¿por qué piensas eso?- dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-yo estoy seguro que te vi morir Kenny…

-¿te afecta eso?

Stan se sorprendió al oír eso

-¡claro que sí, como puedes hablarme tan tranquilo!

-calma Stan- dijo Kenneth acercándose al del gorro azul con rojo- cálmate un poco, estas alterándote…

Kenny aprisionó a Stanley contra una pared acercándose a él tratando de calmarlo de la misma manera que lo hacía con las chicas. Esto lo hacía con la intención de ver la reacción de su amigo de la infancia. Se acercó más a Stan pasando su brazo por la cintura del chico. Las mejillas de Stan estaba rojas totalmente, la molestia en el estómago se fue haciendo más fuerte. Los labios de McCormick estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. En el último segundo Stan pudo reconocer la sensación en su estómago, era la misma que sentía de niño por Wendy, aunque esta desapareció en cuanto llegó a la pubertad, apartó a Kenny rápidamente y girando su cabeza a la izquierda vomitó todo su almuerzo.

Kenny quedó en shock al ver eso, Stanley solo vomitaba cuando estaba enamorado… ver como el pelinegro arrojaba hasta la última partícula de comida de su estómago confirmó sus sospechas

Stan se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa. Kenny reaccionó y ayudó al chico a erguirse, sin duda estaba pálido, pero a penas sintió la mano de Kenny se ruborizó ¿por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Tal vez… estaba enamorado?

-¿estás bien Stan?

-sí, Kenny…

-¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

-no yo… estoy bien Kenny

La campana volvió a sonar, anunciando que el receso había concluido y que era hora de regresar a las actividades escolares

-Stan… ¿puedo hablar contigo a la salida?

-claro K-Kenny…

En la puerta de la escuela estaban los 3 chicos esperando al cuarto de ellos.

-¿por qué los pobres siempre se tardan una eternidad?- dijo Cartman

-deja de insultar a alguien un día gordo- dijo Kyle

-yo puedo decir lo que se me pegue en gana maldito judío

-cállate Cartman, solo eres un gordo de mierda que cree que es genial pero no lo es

-¡eres un maldito judío de mierda Kahl!

Kenny llegó en ese momento, Stan bajó la mirada al recordar lo ocurrido en el pasillo

-Stan… vamos…- dijo Kenny yendo hacia la calle contraria a la que normalmente caminaban para ir a sus casa

-sí… ya voy… adiós Kyle

-adiós Stan- se despidió el pelirrojo

-adiós pobre de mierda, adiós hippie marica

-¡deja de joder culón!- continuó la pelea Kyle

Kenny y Stan comenzaron a caminar por las calles del centro de South Park

-Stan… yo… debí haberte dicho esto en el pasillo… yo… no puedo morir

-¿Q-Qué?

-yo muero casi todos los días… pero nadie lo recuerda, luego despierto en mi cama, con la misma ropa vieja…

-¿tú… has muerto antes?

-miles de veces Stan

Los ojos azules del pelinegro se llenaron de lágrimas, sus temores eran confirmados, Kenny había muerto antes y el no se había dado cuenta de ello ¿por qué demonios no lo recordaba? Stan se sentía la peor persona del mundo

-perdóname, perdónanos Kenny

-no tengo nada que perdonar Stan

-somos unos… desconsiderados contigo

-lo importantes es que al menos tu me recuerdas

Caminaban por debajo de una bodega, estaban subiendo unas cajas muy pesadas los encargados. Pero las cuerdas no eran resistentes y podía ceder con facilidad

-Stan…

-¿sí Kenny?- dijo él superando un poco el shock que le había causado la confesión

-¿por qué vomitaste en el pasillo?

Los nervios volvieron a Stan, él sabía la razón, pero no lo aceptaba, y menos planeaba decírselo a Kenny

-he… pues… yo…

Entonces Kenneth escuchó un ruido, el de una cuerda soltándose, miró hacia arriba y vio que las cajas con mercancía pesada se habían soltado. Había muerto tantas veces que ahora podía reaccionar más rápido que una persona normal, vio como las cajas empezaban a caer en cámara lenta, caerían también sobre Stan, no podía permitir eso. Empujó al chico del gorro con el pompón rojo a un lado en el segundo adecuado. Las cajas cayeron sobre él con un horrible ruido, se rompieron y esparcieron su mercancía por toda la banqueta. Un enorme charco de sangre se formó, la mano de Kenny se podía ver entre la madera y los materiales de acero que contenían las cajas. Stan no podía creer lo que veía, Kenny había muerto… de nuevo, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos

-¡oh dios mía mataron a Kenny! ¡Hijos de puta!-gritó Stan siguiendo con la tradición a los encargados de la bodega.

Vio de nuevo las cajas, pudo distinguir la cabeza de Kenny boca abajo con los cabellos rubios alborotados y llenos de sangre, sintió la revoltura en su estómago y vomitó de nuevo, se levantó e incapaz de seguir viendo la escena se fue corriendo…

Kenny vio una luz brillante y luego las llamas que le indicaban que había llegado al infierno. Maldecía su suerte, tanto que deseaba saber esa respuesta, aunque, pensándolo bien, si era lo que creía que era ¿Qué le contestaría a su amigo? No tenía nada en contra de estar con un chico, pero Stanley no solo eran un chico, era su amigo de la infancia, con el que había pasado miles de aventuras.

Pensó que lo mejor era pedir un consejo al dueño del infierno, bueno, futuro dueño, se dirigió al lugar que era su habitación, había una gran puerta que Kenny no se molestó en tocar, la abrió de inmediato, adentro estaba Damien besándose con Pip, las cosas estaban subiéndose de tono.

Cuando oyeron la puerta se separaron, Pip traía toda su ropa desacomodada y miraba el piso totalmente rojo, Damien también lo estaba, pero de ira.

-¡¿Qué chingados quieres McCormick?- gritó Damien

-cálmate, que necesito uno de tus consejos

-¡que no ves que estaba ocupado!

-pero ya te interrumpí

Damien apretó los puños vio a Pip y le pidió que lo esperara en el cuarto, luego salió de este con el chico rubio

-¿Qué es tan importante?

-¿recuerdas a Stan?

-¿el que se vomitaba cuando se enamora?

-sí…- dijo Kenny sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar eso

-¿Qué con él?

-ya recuerda mis muertes

-¿eso es bueno no?

-lo sería si no se hubiera vomitado cuando me acerqué a él

-¿Qué?

Esto incluso había sorprendido a Damien, él como todos pensaba que Stanley terminaría con su súper mejor amigo Kyle y nunca con un pervertido de primera como Kenny – entonces comprendió lo delicado de la situación.

-¿y a ti te gusta?

-ese es el problema…- dijo Kenny aventando una piedra al lago de fuego que tenía Damien como patio- mi corazón me grita que lo bese… pero mi mente… no puedo evitar recordar todas las aventuras que tuvimos, como cuando Kyle estaba muriendo y le ayudé a Stan a que se curara, me enojé porque le daba más importancia a su muerte que a las mías y ahora que lo pienso , ese día morí aplastado, justo como hoy

Damien dio un largo suspiro para luego dar un golpe en la cabeza del rubio

-¡no seas pendejo McCormick! Si te gusta y tú le gustas ¡qué carajo esperas!

-pero… no he sido buena persona con él

-mira ¿hiciste a Stan un fuego artificial en la fiesta de Eric Cartman?

-no…

-¡entonces no le has hecho nada! Vete antes de que te lo vayan a quitar

-Damien…- dijo Kenny empezando a desaparecer- gracias…

-si le dices a alguien que te ayudé te juro que te volverás un ornitorrinco el resto de tu vida

Stanley estaba encerrado en su cuarto, dos escenas de muerte horrible como esas no eran cualquier cosa, pero lo que más le confundía eran los sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico pobre de South Park, luego de lo vivido sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de Kenny, pero no creía que él sintiera lo mismo, lo ocurrido en el pasillo tal vez se lo había hecho a miles de chicas. Hundió su cabeza entre las piernas tratando de contener las lágrimas. Vio como la puerta se abrió y una sombre aparecía del otro lado

-Stan…

-¡Kenny!- gritó Marsh sin poder evitar sorprenderse y que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas

-¿te encuentras bien?

Kenny se sentó en la cama donde estaba Stan, se había sacrificado por él y ahora sabía porqué, no era por su amista, era porque… lo amaba

Unas cristalinas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Stan

-¿Qué tienes Stan?

-¿por qué siempre tienes que morir de maneras horribles?

-lo siento Stan- dijo Kenny acercándose a su rostro- pero no podía dejar que la persona que amo muriera

-de todas ma…- Stanley quedó mudo entonces, ¿la persona que ama? Sintió de nuevo esa molestia en el estómago- Kenny… tú…

-yo te amo Stan…

Kenny unió sus labios con los de Stanley saboreándolos lentamente. Eran tibios y suaves, no era nada brusco, ya estaba espantando al pelinegro lo suficiente. Entonces las manos de Stan se colocaron detrás de la cabeza de Kenny profundizando ese beso esperado. El oxígeno se acabó y ambos se vieron a los ojos, los de Kenny brillaban enormemente, se veía tan lindo… de nuevo la sensación en la garganta

Stan empujó a Kenny y logró llegar al baño donde vomitó de nuevo, eso para Kenny fue una forma de decir "yo también te amo"

Kenny había logrado entrar a una pequeña universidad en Denver, Stan también había entrado a una en la misma ciudad, ahora compartían un cuarto en un pequeño edificio de la ciudad de Denver. Sus vidas transcurrían tranquilamente. Para nadie en el pueblo fue sorpresa enterarse que Kenny tenía ese tipo de gustos ¿pero Stanley? Lo fueron aceptando poco a poco

Cuando Stan se enteró que su amigo Kyle se había enamorado del bastardo de Cartman le pareció una broma del mal gusto, pero no pudo separar a la extraña pareja.

Kenny había disminuido sus muertes y cuando moría procuraba no hacerlo de una manera horrible y mucho menos frente a Stan. Estaba en camino a ser un doctor y la mayoría de sus muertes ocurrían y prácticas en hospitales o en un accidente en la calle.

-¡cámbiate rápido Kenneth!- gritó Stanley

-¡ya voy!- respondió Kenny desde el cuarto

-vamos tarde

-clama, Damien no se enojará si llegamos tarde a su fiesta

-¡claro que sí!, no quiero que te convierta en un ornitorrinco de nuevo

-dudo que lo haga- dijo bajando las escaleras

El rubor se apoderó de Stan al ver a su novio vestido de manera elegante

-¿te gusta Stan?- dijo Kenny divertido

-c-cállate

-vámonos ¡infierno en la tierra 2011!

-a veces me pregunto ¿por qué me enamoré de ti?

-ya somos dos

-¡¿Qué insinúas?

-nada- dijo besando a Stan

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal me quedó. <strong>

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias dejen reviews **

**Pronto les traeré mi nueva historia. **

**Adios...**


End file.
